Immortal: The Beginning of an End
by CrazyBlueFlower
Summary: Akatsuki fue vencida , la paz se alza libre y los lazos de hermanos se vuelven a unir, todo estará bien ahora. Pues se equivocan, Akatsuki solo era una marioneta de este show, que esta vez sera protagonizado por el líder-una chica!-por que dejaste que Akatsuki fracasara entonces?-porque a veces hay que sacar la basura-finalizo mientras mostraba una mirada inocentemente maliciosa.
1. Kyoko

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto que por fin paro el relleno gracias!^^ yo solo utilizo los personajes para darle cuerpo a mi historia, solo me pertenecen la historia y uno que otro personaje. Espero les guste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Resumen:

Akatsuki fue vencida al fin, la paz se alza libre y los lazos de hermanos se vuelven a unir, todo estará bien ahora. Pues se equivocan, Akatsuki solo era una pequeña marioneta de este show, que ahora será protagonizado por el líder-Una chica!?-Por qué dejaste que Akatsuki fracasara entonces?-Porque a veces hay que sacar la basura…-finalizo mientras mordía su dedo haciéndolo sangrar, mostrando una mirada inocentemente maliciosa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La guerra. Muchas veces conocida por ser una lucha entre bandos por algo que consideran valioso. Para _ella_ solo eran un acto vacio que solo servía para derramar sangre innecesaria para los humanos demostrar su impecable poderío sobre otras personas. Y a pesar de ya haberse terminado esa tediosa y absurda guerra se vio _ella_ en el aburrimiento de llegar a esa reunión.

Era una habitación elegante, en la cual se encuentran ciertas personas mayormente hombres, distribuidos en una gran mesa de conferencias, todos los sujetos vestidos de traje, los principales eran cinco los cuales se encontraban rodeados de guarda espaldas fuertemente armados; los hombres mejor vestidos veían directamente al otro extremo de la gran mesa en la cual se encontraba _ella_, una joven de apariencia, aproximadamente, 17 años de un hermoso y largo cabello lacio de color blanco hasta los tobillos, portaba un elegante y adorable kimono blanco con flores negras en la parte inferior además poseedora de unos ojos color rosa que le daban un toque aun mas adorable a su aburrida expresión.

No se encontraba sola, a su lado de pie con pose firme y rostro inexpresivo, una joven con apariencia de la misma edad, de ojos azules y cabello largo lacio y negro hasta la cintura, su vestimenta era completamente negra que consistía en una camisa y un pantalón con una capa de mangas negras y cuello alto con botas.

Los hombres que se encontraban sentados la veían con burla y superioridad, el líder de ellos que se encontraba justamente frente a ella dio un sorbo a su copa de whisky y una probada a su habano, para después restregarlo en el cenicero cercano a su persona, y lo boto. La joven albina vio el gesto con disgusto para entrecerrar sus ojos, ese hombre le estaba comenzando a desagradar ya que era obvio que no era una buena persona, aunque ya está acostumbrada a tratar con ese tipo de gente. El hombre prácticamente escupió el humo para hablar.

-Así que _Kyoko_ que nos tienes por decir pequeña?- el hombre dijo con burla lo ultimo para sonreír descaradamente.

-Creí que ya habíamos dejado en claro que para todos ustedes soy Kyoko-sama- los hombres presentes arrugaron el seño- y no veo problema, los he escuchado parlotear un buen rato y la verdad no merecen mi atención-coloco su brazo en la mesa y poso su rostro en su mano en señal de aburrimiento.

-Creo que no has entendido mocosa, hemos invertido una gran cantidad de fondos en tu proyecto y que ocurrió? _Akatsuki_ fracaso enormemente!- el hombre hablo enojado y presiono un botón lo que logro que en el centro de la mesa se mostraran hologramas, imágenes inclusive videos de peleas de cada uno de los miembros de la organización de las nubes rojas inclusive el momento de sus muertes- el marionetista derrotado por su abuela, el jashinista y el anciano derrotados por un pequeño grupo de shinobis de Konoha, el artista de arcilla se suicido por un mocoso, el Uchiha asesinado por el mismo mocoso, el "dios" sacrificándose por sus enemigos, la mujer del origami asesinada por uno de sus compañeros, el espadachín de la niebla también se suicido, y el fracaso más grande teniendo el ejercito de zetsus blancos y el ejercito de revividos inclusive despertando al Juubi perdieron miserablemente y por qué? Por un niñato huérfano!

Las imágenes se congelaron dejando una, la del jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas en el modo chackra con un Rasen Shuriken formado en su mano.

Todos los hombres presentes miraron con odio la imagen y a la chica, la cual se encontraba con los ojos cerrados sonriendo lo cual causo mas enojo en los presentes.

-He de admitir que me sorprendió el poder al que pudo llegar el _jinchuriki _aunque era de esperarse con una voluntad del fuego como esa- había entrelazado sus manos acunando su rostro en ellas, con una mirada seria-tampoco se contaba con la participación de los anteriores Hokages, aunque el desempeño de Madara y Obito Uchiha fue relativamente decente no hay nada de lo que me avergüence al contrario me encanto el resultado, lo que yo no entiendo es a que quieren llegar con esta conversación? Según yo, vinieron a darme más dinero para la siguiente fase.

-Mocosa a eso quería llegar- todo los guardaespaldas sacaron todo tipo de armas y veían inquisitoriamente a las jóvenes- no te daremos ni un solo centavo tu plan fracaso, nos has fallado, las cinco naciones se han vuelto más fuertes, y sabrás que les pasa a quienes nos fallan pequeña idiota.

Los otros cuatro señores sonrieron maliciosamente, no hallaban momento para hacer pagar a la joven. Uno de los guardas saco una hermosa y fina cajita y en cuanto la abrió el olor llego a la nariz de la albina.

-_Chocolates de las tierras del magma_- un pequeño suspiro salió de sus delicados labios para mostrar un pequeño y sutil sonrojo, esos chocolates no se consiguen fácilmente y son muy caros y sobre todo deliciosos, dignos de la realeza- así que según tu, venían a romper el trato y a asesinarme- una pequeña sonrisa se poso un su boca- perdonare sus insolencias y sus patéticas vidas si me das un chocolate.

El hombre sonrió con arrogancia y desenvolvió un chocolate y cuando estaba a punto de probar su sabor ordeno:

-Mátenlas lentamente, te veré en el infierno perra jajajaja.

Justo antes de que todos parpadearan, Kyoko había mostrado una sonrisa completamente macabra, en un segundo la pelinegra había aparecido una katana desenfundándola y de un rápido movimiento atravesando, cortando y mutilando a todos los guardias y a los jefes a excepción de un guardia y a su líder principal.

Una lluvia de sangre se cernía en toda la habitación manchando cada parte de ella a excepción de donde se encontraba Kyoko, alrededor de ella se encontraba una capa invisible por cual se deslizaban centenares de gotas de sangre dando un ambiente de una brisa sangrienta.

El horror se mostro en los ojos de los dos sobrevivientes, el jefe dejo caer el chocolate, ambos se encontraban bañados de sangre y observaban con terror a la pelinegra con el rostro y las manos bañadas en ese liquido rojo carmesí sacando sin ninguna delicadeza su arma, del cráneo de uno de los hombres.

-_Saya_ míralos, hasta pareciera que te tienen miedo- dijo la albina inocentemente, levantándose delicadamente de su asiento, he ignorando completamente el hecho de que sus zapatos se manchaban de rojo en un literalmente mar de sangre, se coloco de frente a él y sin ningún asco tomo la cabeza de uno de esos hombres, por el pelo, y se la puso de frente, mientras la cabeza goteaba sangre en su paso- un solo chocolate vale más que cien de estas cabezas pero al parecer solo uno era demasiado para ti, que lamentable…- dijo con fingida pena para después lanzar la cabeza a la pared con fuerza dejando una gran mancha en ella.

-Po-por favor…piedad! Tened corazón! Te daré todo el dinero que quieras pe-pero te lo suplico!- el hombre se encontraba llorando y moqueando inclusive se había mojado los pantalones lo cual causo asco y gracia en Kyoko.

-Tú no ibas a perdonar mi vida y hace mucho que yo deje de tener corazón.

Lo último que vio el hombre fue el filo de la espada cortando su cabeza y la inocente sonrisa de a la que llamo mocosa. El guarda se encontraba arrinconado en una de las esquinas completamente horrorizado mientras la lluvia de sangre nublaba su vista y sus sentidos.

Kyoko saco un pequeño pañuelo y limpio delicadamente la cajita con los preciosos chocolates los cuales se encontraban intactos de sangre, saco uno se dio la vuelta juguetonamente y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Kyoko…- Saya la llamo al instante se dio vuelta tenia la mitad de un chocolate entero en su boca a lo que la pelinegra solo sonrió y negó suavemente.

-Que…?! No hifa a dejar que she deshperdichiaran…- dijo apenas y terminando de tragar la mitad de ese manjar- mmm…sabe a cielo…

-Claro pero…no te falto algo?...- Saya inclino la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el guarda temblando y mostrando pánico al sentir la mirada de la albina.

-Mmm…es cierto- llego hasta el hombre, se inclino y puso la otra mitad del chocolate en la boca del que no tenía el valor ni siquiera para sentir su sabor, la joven sonrió y luego mostro una mirada demoniacamente inocente- cuando ellos vengan muéstrales sin temor, sin razón, sin prejuicios todo lo que has visto, lo que has sentido, lo que has vivido, que se den cuenta de un pequeño regalo que les dejo- dijo señalando toda la habitación- quiero que conozcan a su enemiga, que Akatsuki solo era la entrada, que sepan quién es Kyoko…

Y sin más se levanto dejando al hombre aun mas paralizado y con una mirada completamente perdida mientras sus ojos sangraban. Saya tomo de la mano a Kyoko y caminaron hasta el umbral de la puerta y desde ahí observaron la macabra escena que dejaron, las dos se sonrieron.

-A donde quieres ir ahora?

-Creo que necesitamos un baño, vamos a las termales- dijo sonriendo viendo su ropa y la de su acompañante, la cual asintió y así comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente.

Lo último que logro ver el guarda, de Kyoko fue su rostro mientras le decía:

**-Que comience el show… **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kyoko: Enérgica y obstinada su fin primordial es el poder. En Japón, espejo.

Saya: La que siempre se mantiene en pie. En Japón, la vaina de una espada.

Bueno, este es mi nuevo proyecto puse los significados porque…porque si xD, mi segundo fic, si oveja negra hace que me sienta ignorada -_- ok esta idea salió de ver tanto gore sip Another *o* bueno díganme que les parece la idea algunos arreglos que me recomienden sobre el gore lo que quieran, los pueden expresar en un dedisioso comentario. La historia continuara según los reviews^^

Así que… merezco un Review?


	2. Silencio

Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, no importa cuantas veces pida el mismo deseo de cumpleaños, siempre le pertenecerán a Masashi Kishimoto!^^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Resumen:

Akatsuki fue vencida al fin, la paz se alza libre y los lazos de hermanos se vuelven a unir, todo estará bien ahora. Pues se equivocan, Akatsuki solo era una pequeña marioneta de este show, que ahora será protagonizado por el líder-Una chica!?-Por qué dejaste que Akatsuki fracasara entonces?-Porque a veces hay que sacar la basura…-finalizo mientras mordía su dedo haciéndolo sangrar, mostrando una mirada inocentemente maliciosa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Silencio. El silencio era el dueño total del ambiente que se había creado en la oficina de la Godaime Hokage en la cual se encontraban presentes el equipo 7 y el equipo 10, cada uno en pose firme y seria, siendo observados atentamente por la voluptuosa mujer, la cual se encontraba sentada con los dos brazos acunando su rostro con su mirada seria.

Tsunade los mando a llamar con el motivo de una misión, una misión de rango A. Kakashi observaba con seriedad la situación, por ahora, el seria el líder de ambos equipos y además sería la primera misión del equipo 7 desde la reintegración de Sasuke a la aldea y a la comunidad shinobi.

-Esta misión, como ya saben será la primera misión de ustedes de un rango alto desde el fin de la guerra, nos estamos recuperando y últimamente solo ha habido misiones de rango D y C, las suficientes para el subsistir de la aldea sin embargo, esta misión es para ayudar a los shinobis de Iwagakure.

Deslizo un folder sobre el escritorio, extendiéndoselo a Shikamaru, el cual lo tomo y de inmediato lo leyó detenidamente para luego mirar a la Hokage, como pidiéndole detalles.

Ella se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió hacia una de las paredes en la cual se encontraba colgado un mapa de las cinco naciones ninja, todos los presentes dirigieron su atención hacia el objeto.

-Recibí un mensaje de Tsuchikage-sama, al parecer, en uno de los lugares más apartados del País de la Tierra, se encontró una escena de asesinato- señalo el lugar en el mapa mientras proseguía- las victimas unos hombres poderosos conocidos por estar metidos en asuntos turbios, y sus guardaespaldas, aunque, hay un sobreviviente, un testigo que pude ser interrogado.

-Hmp, el asunto es que si es en ese país, por que la misión la realizara Konoha?- los presentes vieron como el Uchiha era el que se atrevía a tomar la palabra.

-La respuesta es muy simple, el testigo esta en un estado de shock, no me sorprende por cómo me describieron la escena pero el hombre repite en diferentes lapsos de tiempo: _el jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas-_ ante la mención de esa frase, todos mostraron sorpresa en sus rostros.

-Qué?! Me menciono a mi ttebayo!...- el joven rubio que hasta el momento había permanecido callado no había podido evitar reaccionar de esa manera.

-Cállate baka!- la Haruno y la Yamanaka golpearon al chico en la cabeza por haber interrumpido, tras lo cual el resto negó con la cabeza.

-Como sea, por eso el asunto le concierne a Konoha además les servirá a Naruto y a Sasuke para que alcancen más rápidamente el rango de Jounin- el resto asintió- las habilidades del sharingan y de Ino serán útiles para la interrogación el resto ya sabe qué hacer, ten- le extendió un pergamino a Kakashi- la dirección y otros detalles de la misión, ahora si en marcha, lleguen lo más pronto que puedan.

-Hai- se despidieron grupalmente con un asentimiento y así desaparecieron, la Senju se dejo caer cansinamente en su asiento, meditando; tenía un mal presentimiento y es que…hace poco había ganado una apuesta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de salir de la oficina todos acordaron verse en 30 minutos, lo suficiente para empacar todo lo necesario, se encontraron en la salida de la aldea, y estuvieron de acuerdo en que la manera más rápida de llegar seria volando y a pesar de las señales de negativa por parte del Uchiha, no tuvo más opción que invocar a uno de sus halcones.

Ya eran las doce del mediodía se estaban acercando a su destino, y mientras más se acercaban sus pensamientos aumentaban, el principal era que les esperaba cuando llegara y que tan grave era como para que mandaran a dos equipos de alto nivel.

Descendieron, y en el lugar respectivo se encontraban varios ninjas de Iwa los cuales le dieron la bienvenida junto con la nieta del Tsuchikage, fueron guiados en medio del bosque hacia una hermosa mansión, elegante y con un estilo clásico, entraron dispuestos a ver la escena de la que escucharon murmurar, por uno de los shinobis que cuidaban el lugar, era una escena hecha por un demonio.

La puerta estaba abierta y entraron, aunque la escena que vieron fue más sangrienta de lo esperado, muy probablemente fue hecha por un demonio.

.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en el cielo, muy alto completamente escondida entre las profundas y esponjosas nubes, se encontraba una isla, hermosa y flotando, con solo verla se podía ver que era poseedora de una exuberante flora pero para otros lo suficientemente altos en visión, podían ver el campo de protección que la rodeaba y la ocultaba de cualquier intruso, invisible pero presente. En el centro de la isla se encontraba un palacio siendo rodeada por muchas casas y diferentes edificaciones, pero abandonadas y en un silencio extenso siendo el espacio solo llenado por el cantar de las aves. En el palacio era diferente, cuando uno lo veía reflejaba el sol pero se vio cuando dos figuras entraron en él; por un largo pasillo adornado con ventanales que dejaban entrar los hermosos rayos del sol, caminaban a paso calmado dos figuras, la de una adolecente y la de una pequeña de aproximadamente siete años.

Después de pasar por el extenso pasillo llegaron como a un pedazo de paraíso, un hermoso patio cubierto por un hermoso pasto verde y flores, muchas flores de diferentes tipos y variedades, sentadas en las orillas de un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas se encontraban dos jóvenes de 17 años, una leyendo el libro que tenía en la mano y la otra prestando atención a lo que decía, más adelante se observaban tres jóvenes de la misma edad aproximada, 17, las cuales se acercaron al notar la presencia de las visitantes.

-Ohayo Atena-chan- la joven dejo el libro y le dirigió su atención a la pequeña, levantándose y dándole un abrazo- esta interesante la lectura?

-Si Kiki-sama- Saya se quedo de pie mientras la pequeña se sentaba con Atenea, la cual tenía un vestido azul simple que resaltaban sus ojos grises y sus cabellos negros hasta los hombros- Isis me pidió que se le leyera.

La mencionada asintió, tenía el cabello de color celeste ligeramente ondulado hasta la parte media de la espalda, ojos grises y vestía un vestido simple de color verde- es una historia muy interesante, le dije a las demás pero prefirieron entrenar.

-Sabes muy bien que los libros no son nuestro fuerte-hablo una chica de cabello rojo, ojos grises con un vestido simple negro, las otras dos asintieron, también tenían los ojos grises, solo que una era rubia y la otra castaña, que vestían vestidos simples uno color borgoña y la otra de color rojo- porque tardaron tanto? Coat y Dess quería entrenar contigo Saya.

-Lo siento Kali si tuviste que ocupar mi lugar, hubo pequeños inconvenientes- dijo apenada.

-A cuantos mataste?- ante la pregunta de la castaña, Dess, Kiki mostro una sonrisa recordando la escena, hacia mucho que no disfrutaba tanta sangre, Saya solo desvió la mirada avergonzada- ah vamos Saya! Cuando dices inconvenientes todas sabemos a qué te refieres pero por que esta vez?

-Rompieron el trato, insultaron a Kyoko e intentaron matarnos, creo que son motivos suficientes.

-No te creemos -dijeron al unisonó Kali y Coat- por que fue Kiki?

-No me quisieron regalar chocolates- dijo la pequeña de lo más tranquila.

-Ah… nos trajiste?- ante la petición de Isis, las demás solo negaron aunque ya estaban acostumbradas a que _esos temas_ fueran tan comunes.

-Sí, les traje a todas- les lanzo uno a cada uno- están demasiado ricos para haberlos dejado desperdiciarse en el estomago de ese repugnante hombre.

-Rompieron el trato, los mataste como Kyoko, Kiki o…?- pregunto interesada Atenea.

-Como Kyoko, pero no te preocupes les deje un mensaje, en un hombre vivo- sonrió- por ahora, tengo ganas de conocer a ese niño.

-Cual niño?- pregunto Coat y luego abrió los ojos asombrada- no me digas que…

-Si, Uzumaki Naruto.

Ante la mención del nombre todas abrieron los ojos, que ella estuviera interesada en ese niño no era bueno, sobre todo si ese niño era el que se había entrometido en sus planes, de lo que estaban seguras era de que ese niño estaba en peligro.

Kiki estaba ya somnolienta y termino acostándose en el pasto ver morir a tantos hombres de esa manera y después ir a la aguas termales ahora le aseguraban un sueño hermoso, sobre todo si en ese sueño había más sangre, con esos pensamientos se quedo completamente dormida.

Las otras seis se sentaron a orillas del lago para mojar su pies en las delicadas aguas, cada una metida en sus pensamientos pero la vista fija en el agua como si en ella se vieran las respuestas a esa dudas hasta que por fin Saya se atrevió a romper el pensamiento de las demás.

-Pronto habrá una confrontación, y será grande- las demás escuchaban atentamente- debemos estar preparadas, las cinco naciones no serán fáciles de…

-Lo sabemos- la interrumpió Dess- el que debe estar prevenido es Naruto-san.

Con ese pensamiento su mirada se perdió en el cielo, de que sería una pelea dura lo seria, de que sería una pelea justa no estaban seguras pero había algo que las perturbaba…

_Cuanto, cuanto serán capaces de sacrificar por el…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-

Atenea: Conocida como Palas Atenea y llamada a veces Atena. Diosa griega de la inteligencia y una experta estratega.

Isis: Diosa egipcia protectora de peligros y sanadora de enfermedades.

Coat: Diminutivo de Coatlicue. Diosa azteca de la tierra.

Kali: Su nombre quiere decir "la negra". Diosa hindú de la energía primordial y la fuerza destructora del tiempo y la ignorancia.

Dess: Diminutivo de Desiré. Deseo en francés.


	3. Horror

. Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, no importa cuántas veces pida el mismo deseo de cumpleaños, siempre le pertenecerán a Masashi Kishimoto!^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Resumen:

Akatsuki fue vencida al fin, la paz se alza libre y los lazos de hermanos se vuelven a unir, todo estará bien ahora. Pues se equivocan, Akatsuki solo era una pequeña marioneta de este show, que ahora será protagonizado por el líder-Una chica!?-Por qué dejaste que Akatsuki fracasara entonces?-Porque a veces hay que sacar la basura…-finalizo mientras mordía su dedo haciéndolo sangrar, mostrando una mirada inocentemente maliciosa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Horror. Era la mejor forma de describir todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que se formaban en sus mentes, es decir, en cualquier ángulo que se viera, se podía ver sangre, en total la sangre de 17 personas, que aunque tal vez no eran personas inocentes, seguían siendo personas que fueron asesinados de una manera horrible.

Avanzaron a paso lento entre los restos de los que alguna vez fueron hombres, notando como cada uno fue asesinado de manera diferente pero igual horrible, y entendieron el motivo por el cual aquel hombre, el único sobreviviente se encontraba en ese estado tan deplorable, encogido en una esquina manchado de sangre con una mirada completamente aterrada.

-Aquí esta, tal parece que no ha notado nuestra presencia porque desde que llegamos no se ha movido- dijo la chica de Iwa, Kurotsuchi.

-Por la escena que presencio, debe tener algún trauma y se niega a ver de nuevo la realidad, su mente aun lo está procesando- afirmo elocuentemente la Yamanaka.

-Vaya Ino-cerda, primera vez que te escucho decir algo inteligente- dijo la Haruno sorprendida.

-A ver frentona tú…- fue interrumpida.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto hay que empezar ya, Sakura…-Kakashi era muy consciente de la situación y era mejor terminar lo más eficiente y rápidamente posible, algo no olía bien y no eran los cadáveres.

-Hai- la joven médica, se acerco al pobre hombre, el cual no reacciono a su tacto, reviso minuciosamente todas las partes en las cuales se veía sangre, pero como lo creyó en un principio no tenía ni un rasguño, toda esa sangre no era de él, pero aun así aplico chackra curativo en su frente con la esperanza de que así ese hombre reaccionara, pero nada, ese era trabajo de Ino- no tiene nada, es solo daño psicológico, ese es trabajo tuyo cerda y de Sasuke-kun.

-Bien, Ino, Sasuke…- dijo Shikamaru, los mencionados asintieron, Ino se posiciono de frente al hombre, hizo las posiciones correspondientes y coloco su mano en la frente del hombre, introduciéndose en sus recuerdos los cuales desbloqueo, al liberarlos se pudo escuchar el grito de horror del hombre, que estaba recordando todo, Sakura y Chouji los sostuvieron firmemente era el turno de Sasuke, el cual activo su sharingan y miro al hombre a los ojos, se calmo y entonces el Uchiha procedió al paso final, proyectar los recuerdos en el mundo real. Casi al instante se pudo ver como todo su espacio cambiaba, Kurotsuchi solo abrió los ojos sorprendida, con que ese es el poder del sharingan.

Lograron ver como el salón sangriento se volvía limpio y elegante, y todos los trozos de personas desaparecían y aparecían seres completos, todos observando hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, con burla y deseos ocultos, cuando los ninjas se dispusieron a ver a los perpetradores de la masacre fue imposible ocultar su asombro y las expresiones que salieron de sus bocas: "ttebayo" "problemático" "hmp" "por kami-sama".

Es que esperaban ver cualquier tipo de personas, una banda de ladrones, un grupo de mafiosos, ninjas renegados y muchos más pero…ver a dos chicas de su misma edad, completamente desarmadas y con una belleza inigualable, una sentada, de apariencia adorable, cabello blanco ojos rosas y un kimono blanco y la otra de pie seria, de traje completamente negro dándole un aire misterioso junto con su cabello negro y sus ojos tan azules en los cuales Naruto pudo ver preocupación oculta.

-Tal vez… quizás ellas lograron escapar y fueron otros los que hicieron esto…-dijo Sakura ni ella misma creyendo sus propias palabras- tal vez…

-No- corto la Yamanaka que aun se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, ya que no era necesario que los abriera ya que ella veía los recuerdos en la mente del hombre- es el único recuerdo oprimido y el único que quedo en su mente, aunque cueste creerlo, ellas fueron, no hay error.

-Entonces- todos observaron a Kakashi-sensei, incitándolo a proseguir- será mejor prestar atención.

Todos asintieron, y prestaron total atención las chicas, las cuales escuchaban, una con aburrimiento y la otra con indiferencia, todo lo que decía el hombre al otro extremo del salón, el cual mientras más hablaba mostraba una cara de mayor superioridad, ese tipo tenía un ego enorme y por fin escucharon algo de gran interés.

_-…Akatsuki_ fracaso enormemente!- que rayos tenía que ver esa organización en esto, se suponía que todo lo relacionado con ella había desaparecido y esto logro hacer que Naruto tomara una pose seria sobre la situación, más que nada cuando se proyectaron imágenes de todos los Akatsukis, e incluso los momentos de la guerra- el marionetista derrotado por su abuela, el jashinista y el anciano derrotados por un pequeño grupo de shinobis de Konoha, el artista de arcilla se suicido por un mocoso, el Uchiha asesinado por el mismo mocoso, el "dios" sacrificándose por sus enemigos, la mujer del origami asesinada por uno de sus compañeros, el espadachín de la niebla también se suicido, y el fracaso más grande teniendo el ejercito de zetsus blancos y el ejercito de revividos inclusive despertando al Juubi perdieron miserablemente y por qué? Por un niñato huérfano!

Nuestros shinobis vieron como las proyecciones se congelaron, y quedo una la de Naruto en el modo chackra preparando un ataque, a Sakura no le gusto el tono degradante por el cual se refirieron al héroe de Konoha mientras que Kakashi y Shikamaru analizaban detenidamente la situación, es decir que en todo momento fueron observados y sus más dolorosos momentos, sus batallas, sus esperanzas fueran vistas por quien sabe cuántas personas , como si solo fueran una película un medio de entretenimiento; ahora pensándolo bien tal vez esos hombres si merecían un castigo pero aun así, no merecían una muerte tan sádica, al menos no por lo que han visto.

-He de admitir que me sorprendió el poder al que pudo llegar el _jinchuriki _aunque era de esperarse con una voluntad del fuego como esa - todos callaron sus propios pensamientos para escuchar claramente lo que la joven albina, que había tomado una pose seria en la situación, comenzó a decir -tampoco se contaba con la participación de los anteriores Hokages, aunque el desempeño de Madara y Obito Uchiha fue relativamente decente no hay nada de lo que me avergüence al contrario me encanto el resultado, lo que yo no entiendo es a que quieren llegar con esta conversación? Según yo, vinieron a darme más dinero para la siguiente fase.

Es decir, como, como podía esa chica estar feliz con el resultado de la guerra, según lo visto ella era algo de esa organización y según recordaban la guerra la ganaron los buenos; pero su confusión aumento en cuanto dijo siguiente fase, a que se refería, que el haber revivido a los muertos y al Juubi fue la primera fase que tan desastrosa sería la siguiente, y porque se estaban dando cuenta de esto hasta ahora. Naruto se sentía completamente confundido, la guerra solo fue un espectáculo para estas personas y a _él_ lo culpaban de todo, toda esa información logro hacer que se sujetara los cabellos con desesperación, pero logro calmarse al escuchar que seguían hablando "_aun hay más ttebayo?_"

-Mocosa a eso quería llegar- todos los guardas sacaron armas y por las miradas que tenían no planeaban nada bonito con las chicas- no te daremos ni un solo centavo tu plan fracaso, nos has fallado, las cinco naciones se han vuelto más fuertes, y sabrás que les pasa a quienes nos fallan pequeña idiota.

Las jóvenes no se inmutaron al ver como los hombres miraron amenazantes a sus personas pero no pudieron ocultar su emoción al ver cómo le eran colocados al jefe unos chocolates que lograron oler como…

_-_Chocolates de las tierras del magma!- todos miraron a la nieta del Tsuchikage, la cual dijo aquello muy emocionada lo que logro descolocarlos a todos, un poco- perdón…es que son chocolates muy caros e igualmente deliciosos, están hechos con cacao de las tierras ocultas del magma en las profundidades del País de la Tierra lo cual logra que…-dejo de hablar cuan noto como todos las veían con los ojos entrecerrados para que fuera al grano- bueno… significa que ellos tienen dinero ya! lo dije.

-Ok, entonces significa que estos hombres no son hombres cualquiera tal vez ellas los asesinaron para quitarles dinero- dijo Chouji, mirando esos chocolates pero recordando que solo es un recuerdo.

-Eso podría ser pero…- el genio Nara seguía analizando la situación, esa chica no parecía ser de las que se ensucian las manos por cualquier cosa.

-Así que según tu, venían a romper el trato y a asesinarme-los chicos pudieron ver una sonrisa en la albina, de que era altanera lo era - perdonare sus insolencias y sus patéticas vidas si me das un chocolate.

Un chocolate, quien rayos pondría eso de precio con unos tipos como estos, Sasuke pensaba eso pero sintió un deje de peligro al ver a la pelinegra que había pasado casi imperceptible en la conversación, voltear a ver a la chica en su asiento.

-Mátenlas lentamente, te veré en el infierno perra jajajaja.

Una persona común pensaría que esa dos chicas estaban perdidas, mientras que ellos no ya que vieron la sonrisa maliciosa de Kyoko, la cual logro sacarle un escalofrió a más de uno y fue cuestión de segundos en los que la azabache apareció una katana y al desenvainarla mato a todos los presentes con cortes fino, precisos y sobretodo rápidos, lo suficiente para haberse perdido de todo si uno parpadeaba. Por un momento, lograron ver un destello de pena en los ojos de la espadachina al sacar su katana de la cabeza de uno de los hombres, mientras que Kyoko tenía una pose de elegancia y felicidad mientras se encontraba completamente limpia, tenía un campo de protección.

Ahora entendían porque el trauma del hombre, era una escena macabra que logro hacer que Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino bajaran la cabeza, escenas como esta eran las que detestaban pero es su trabajo como ninja.

-_Saya_ míralos, hasta pareciera que te tienen miedo- levantaron la cabeza al ver que esa chica, si así se le podía llamar, caminaba entre el rio de sangre y descaradamente se coloco de frente a el jefe y sin ningún asco tomo la cabeza de uno de esos hombres, por el pelo, y se la puso de frente, mientras la cabeza goteaba sangre en su paso- un solo chocolate vale más que cien de estas cabezas pero al parecer solo uno era demasiado para ti, que lamentable…- dijo, lanzado la cabeza sin ningún cuidado hacia la pared dejando un rastro, con fingida pena por lo cual Sakura apretó los puños, ganas de golpear a esa tipa no le faltaban.

Sintieron temblar al hombre y fue cuando vieron como el filo de la katana cortaba la cabeza del jefe sin importar las suplicas de este, el sentimiento de impotencia se formo en Naruto, era atroz sin embargo no podían hacer mas nada. Cuando la joven se llevo los chocolates y se llevo uno a la boca inocentemente ignorando la masacre cometida pudieron saber que ya estaban acostumbradas a este tipo de hechos podía existir tanto descaro? La respuesta llego cuando ella se acerco al sobreviviente que tanto el real como el recuerdo temblaron de pánico; ella metió la mitad del chocolate en su boca y dijo:

-Cuando ellos vengan muéstrales sin temor, sin razón, sin prejuicios todo lo que has visto, lo que has sentido lo que has vivido, que se den cuenta de un pequeño regalo que les dejo, quiero que conozcan a su enemiga, que Akatsuki solo era la entrada, que sepan quién es Kyoko…

Ella sabía que ellos vendrían, era cruel y manipuladora y poseedora de un corazón tan frio, a esa conclusión llego el Uzumaki. Cuando ella se dio vuelta para llegar hasta donde se encontraba Saya, Naruto pudo decir:

-Ay que encontrarla y detenerla dattebayo- con pura determinación logro decirlo y los demás asintieron, pero lograron escuchar un suspiro por parte del guarda vivo y voltearon rápidamente sus cabezas para lograr ver con los ojos completamente abiertos como Kyoko había interrumpido su andar y había volteado su rostro lentamente, como en una película de terror, como si los hubiese escuchado.

-Con que ya llegaron eh…- su voz había sonado dulce pero había logrado espantar a la mayoría, causando un escalofrió que los recorrió de pies a cabeza- los asuste? Jajaja

-Qué rayos?! Ino, Sasuke-kun!- la pelirosa les había gritado porque como era posible que un recuerdo les hablara y más aun les causara terror- Ino!

-No puedo quitar su recuerdo frentona!

-Tampoco funciona mi sharingan- vieron con escepticismo como Sasuke le había dicho que no funcionaba, y todos se posicionaron en poses de defensa, posiciones de manos listas, guantes colocados, mangekyo sharingan activado y sennin modo también, podía sentirse el peligro en el aire.

-No pueden? Pues yo si- levanto su mano y una corriente de aire los golpeo de lleno, no logro moverlos pero lo que sorprendió fue que todo el recuerdo había desaparecido incluso la azabache pero Ino y Sasuke no habían contado con la misma suerte y se habían estrellado de espaldas a la pared, lo cual le saco un gruñido al Uchiha y un pequeño grito de dolor a la Yamanaka, cuando la corriente de aire se detuvo lograron ver que los ojos de ambos sangraban, ella los había forzado a salir de la ilusión y había dejado inconsciente a la rubia en el proceso, la cual se encontraba en brazos de la ninja medico que fulmino a la albina- no se enojen, no es culpa mía que ella sea una debilucha- sonrió aun mas al ver la ira en el resto de los miembros del equipo 10 y continuo.

-No estoy aquí para pelear, si lo han notado solo soy una ilusión de chackra- vieron a Kakashi el cual asintió dándole la razón a la joven- deje un poco de mi chackra en ese hombre para poder hablarles- vieron al hombre y notaron que no respiraba, estaba muerto y miraron de nuevo a Kyoko- que pensaban? Que iba a dejar a esa basura viva Jajaja veo que siguen siendo unos niños…

-A que has venido?- Kakashi sabía que esa niña no estaba de rodeos.

-Siempre profesional, verdad, Hatake Kakashi el Ninja Copia e hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha- genial ella lo conocía- solo vine aquí para ver cómo les llego la envoltura de mi regalo- estiro los brazos señalando el lugar y sonriendo inocentemente.

-Envoltura?- dijo confundido Naruto y con miedo y curiosidad de preguntar agrego- y cuál es el regalo ttebayo?

-Me alegro que preguntes, Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki del Kyuubi, hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina- Kyoko fue acercándose lentamente viendo solamente a Naruto el cual comenzaba a sentirse acosado, ella se detuvo a mitad del camino, cuando Sasuke desenvaino su katana y la reto con la mirada aunque ella lo ignoro y continuo- el Yondaime Hokage conocido como el Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha y ella la segunda jinchuriki del Kyuubi conocida como la Habanera Sangrienta.

Ante tal información, los demás vieron a Naruto el cual no se inmuto, dándole la razón a la joven albina.

-Bueno, me agrada anunciarles que su regalo es el mismo para todos y no se preocupen será igual para las 5 aldeas ninjas y espero desde lo más profundo de mi que cause más sangre que aquí.

-Como puedes decir eso!?- enfurecida Kurotsuchi le grito.

-Claro que puedo, y en cuanto lleguen a sus casas les enviare su regalo- ella se cayó y eso hizo que Kyoko mostrara una sonrisa de dientes perfectos- para que nos conozcamos más.

Se dio la vuelta en señal de marcharse.

-Espera, nos debes explicaciones- hablo Shikamaru.

-…-ella juguetonamente le dirigió una mirada para seguir caminando y decir- no es propio de la realeza hablar de mas…

Shikamaru se abstuvo de realizar su técnica de sombras, no funcionaria, pero Sakura que no aguanto su ira fue directo a ella para intentar golpearla, su brazo atravesó el cuerpo de Kyoko, como si fuera un fantasma, y aprovechando eso la albina, la tomo del brazo y sonriendo altanera dijo:

-Pequeña impertinente- con una fuerza que ellos desconocían lanzo a la kunoichi directo a una de las paredes laterales, dejando grietas en todo su contorno, Sakura solo pudo sacar una expresión de dolor al caer al suelo escupiendo algo de sangre- ya llegara el momento en el cual intentes golpearme inútilmente.

Una segunda corriente de aire los golpeo, mientras ella desaparecía con una expresión en su rostro como la de una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura, porque estaba segura que le quedaban muchos juegos por delante con esos chicos.

Al verla desaparecer por completo Kurotsuchi se permitió respirar de nuevo y notaron como entraban apresurados los otros ninjas de Iwa que se encontraban resguardando afuera de la habitación.

-No lográbamos entrar y sentimos una presencia sucedió algo?- pregunto uno de ellos.

A duras penas Sakura se estaba reincorporando con la ayuda de Naruto y Sasuke, mientras que el resto ayudaba a Ino, acomodándola en la espalda de Chouji. El único testigo se encontraba muerto, uno de ellos inconsciente, una herida; se dieron cuenta de cosas que no sabían y habían recibido una amenaza? No, una nota de obsequio. La cosa era que no había pasado hoy…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**EN LA ISLA FLOTANTE…**

Las seis jóvenes seguían en silencio, dejando que el hablara por ellas, Dess y Kali sabían que en estos momentos Saya se encontraba afligida no solo por el hecho de que mato a 17 personas, mercenarias, pero igual personas, sino porque algo tramaba Kyoko y la persona que mas la conocía era Saya además de ser la persona a la que le tiene más confianza.

-Creen que…- todas dirigieron su atención a la joven ojiazul- después de décadas de matar personas, este bien que todavía me sienta mal cuando lo haga?

-Ah…querida, sabes que lo hacemos para protegernos y que es algo que tenemos que hacer- con un tono casi maternal Isis dio su opinión.

-Además las personas que matamos no son inocentes, en este mundo matar es solo otro trabajo- agrego seria pero comprensiva Atenea.

-Lo sé- Saya lo dijo decidida- matas para evitar que te maten, yo mato para proteger Kyoko en todas sus formas* y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el final de los tiempos, si es necesario moriré para protegerla, pero, porque si yo aun sabiendo eso me siento mal, aun después de matar cientos de personas en décadas*…?

-Simple- agrego Kali con una sonrisa- sigues siendo muy inocente, pero está bien, es bueno que tu corazón siga siendo puro, y así algún día puedas amar a alguien- ella y Coat le dieron un ligero codazo a cada lado, por lo cual a Saya se le formo un gran signo de interrogación- ya sabes…

-Si, lo sé- todas vieron a la chica en cuestión acercándose a ella con la esperanza de escuchar la respuesta deseada- yo ya las amo a ustedes y a Kyoko, porque son mis hermanas y mi única familia

Todas cayeron al estilo anime.

-Demasiado inocente- dijeron al unisonó por lo cual todas rieron-jajajaja algún día lo entenderás jajaja

Se tiraron todas al pasto mientras reían, cualquier cosa que tuvieran que hacer lo harían juntas porque son una familia, no importaba si lo que tuvieran que hacer no era precisamente una actividad familiar, lo harían juntas. Dejaron de reír al sentir una corriente de aire detrás de ellas, justo donde estaba Kiki dormida, se viraron y vieron sentada y con una sonrisa a una mujer de aproximadamente 21 años con ropas similares a las de Kiki, cabello blanco y ojos rosas, una versión adulta de Kiki la cual no estaba.

-Envíen sombras a Konoha, Iwa, Suna, Kumo y Kiri- hablo la mujer dulcemente- que sea un regalo de mi parte- ante la sonrisa de mujer ellas asintieron y se colocaron de pie- y vallan preparándose que ya comenzó el juego.

-Hai, _Kyo_…-las chicas desaparecieron y Kyo pudo ver como nubes de tinieblas y oscuridad surcaban el cielo, rumbo a su destino.

_Pronóstico para las cinco naciones ninja; una tormenta de dolor y rencor con posibilidad de sufrimiento ninja y diversión asegurada para ella…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Kyoko tiene la habilidad de transformarse en una versión más joven y en una mas adulta, resultando así Kiki y Kyo, pero sigue siendo la misma persona y no es un camuflaje ni nada por el estilo solo que ella tiene un nombre para una y para la otra, aunque la ella original es la versión de diecisiete comprendido eso? Ok

*Mmm lo de décadas, en el primer capi dije _apariencia_ aproximadamente tal y tal, bueno pues ya se imaginaran que ellas no tienen la edad que parecen tener y eso explica porque Kyoko les habla a los demás como si fuera mayor que ellos eso se irá viendo más adelante.

Creo que me pase con lo largo jeje es que sentí que en el capi anterior no había avanzado la historia y creo que con esto basto jeje.

Sugerencias, tomatazos incluso un hola es bien recibido en un comentario que ayuda a salvar un manga de ser quemado.

_Así que… merezco un Review?_


	4. Sombras

Hola! Vine por aquí dejándoles capi la verdad espero que lo disfruten, la canción se llama Magia de Kalafina, me encantaría que la escucharan me parecía la mejor para este capi, no los interrumpo mas…

. Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, no importa cuántas veces pida el mismo deseo de cumpleaños, siempre le pertenecerán a Masashi Kishimoto!^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Resumen:

Akatsuki fue vencida al fin, la paz se alza libre y los lazos de hermanos se vuelven a unir, todo estará bien ahora. Pues se equivocan, Akatsuki solo era una pequeña marioneta de este show, que ahora será protagonizado por el líder-Una chica!?-Por qué dejaste que Akatsuki fracasara entonces?-Porque a veces hay que sacar la basura…-finalizo mientras mordía su dedo haciéndolo sangrar, mostrando una mirada inocentemente maliciosa.

* * *

_ -.-Sombras-.-_

Sombras. Kyoko se encontraba caminando, a paso lento, por las calles de las casas que rodeaban el palacio; le gustaba pasear por ahí a esas horas, las calles completamente silenciosas, pero era un silencio tétrico y aterrador, a esas horas, en el atardecer, se creaban sombras las cuales cuando ella pasaba por ellas se movían y hacían figuras tétricas, ella solo sonreía pacíficamente, reviviendo recuerdos, y así miro hacia los lados, en diferentes partes de la abandonada aldea había solo restos de esqueletos, algunos aun con ropa, otros sentados, tirados, en pedazos y algunos con pose de intentar escapar, _pobres ilusos_, pensó.

Se dio la vuelta para ver como aparecía Saya, las sombras tomaron figuras reales, acoplándose alrededor de ellas.

-Kyoko, las chicas ya están en posiciones- dijo- Dess está en Konoha, Atenea en Iwa, Isis en Kiri, Coat en Kumo y Kali en Suna, solo tienes que dar la orden, las sombras rodean su protección y algunas se encuentran dispersas en sus interiores.

-Sabes, Saya, Konoha fue la primera aldea ninja…- hablo interesada- y estoy aburrida…

-…- la pelinegra parpadeo confundida, no era normal que ella estuviera interesada o hablara de esas cosas- y…

-Siento que ellos merecen un premio, cambie de opinión, dile a Dess que acompañe a Kali quiero ir personalmente a Konoha, y tu iras conmigo- se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano, la pelinegra miro a una sombra la cual sonrió y desapareció, llevándose el mensaje- dicen que ahí venden un excelente ramen y tienen muy buenos ninjas, además…- Saya la volteo a ver, para que continuara- quiero conocer a los _Hyugas_.

Tan solo terminar de decir la palabra la albina pudo sentir cuando Saya bajo la mirada, dejando que sus cabellos taparan su mirada, y sintió la energía negativa que comenzó a emanar, la cual hizo que las sombras se removieran extasiadas, era una energía exquisita. Las sombras se arremolinaron a su alrededor, envolviéndolas en tinieblas y desaparecieron.

Cuando Saya sintió nuevamente el suelo levanto la vista, encontrándose a las orillas de un pequeño estanque en un pequeño valle, era su lugar favorito en la isla, el atardecer le daba un toque mágico al lugar, junto con los cientos de flores de Lycoris* a su alrededor, las cuales dejaban caer unos cuantos pétalos en las aguas.

Ambas se quitaron sus zapatos, y se sentaron de rodillas en el estanque frente a frente, al estilo oriental, mojándolas hasta la cintura, Kyoko tomo de las manos a Saya y se sonrieron, en ese lugar podían sentirse tranquilas, pero era hora de actuar.

-Ahora…canta…

* * *

_Suna_

El joven Kazekage, se encontraba sentado terminando el odioso papeleo, se levanto y hecho un pequeño vistazo nuevamente al el mensaje que había recibido, la alerta seria mandada a las 5 aldeas ninjas. Se asomo a su ventana, esa noticia lo estaba preocupando, pero se olvido de ese pensamiento al ver como el cielo se nublaba por completo, de repente, y un torbellino se formaba justo en el centro de la aldea, el siniestro toco tierra tirando ráfagas de viento en todas direcciones, muchas personas se acercaron, incluyendo ninjas y uno de ellos dijo:

_Algún día la luz de amor que arde en tus ojos trascenderá en el tiempo y seguramente destruirá el sueño de este mundo que se acerca a su destrucción_

-Quien quiera que sea, muéstrese!- un evento como ese no era normal, pero al terminar su demanda, una cadena con una punta muy afilada le atravesó directamente en el pecho matándolo al instante, el torbellino se deshizo violentamente mandando a volar a todos, se escucho el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo.

Los ninjas que lograron recomponerse lograron ver a Kali y Dess, con unos trajes muy ajustados que les cubrían todo el cuerpo, de una pieza, con guantes y botas, todo completamente negro, lo único que diferenciaba los trajes era que el traje de Kali tenía un pequeño círculo celeste pálido en el pecho del cual salían cuatro líneas del mismo color, dos de ellas iban a cada brazo, verticalmente y terminaban en otros dos pequeños círculos en la parte posterior de cada guante, las otras iban hacia abajo, se perdían en un cinturón lleno de bolsillos y complementos, de color celeste pálido, y volvían a aparecer pasando por las piernas terminando en las botas, en las cuales aparecía otra línea igual terminando en las puntas de las botas; en los codos tenía una especie de coraza, del mismo color que el resto, al igual que en los pechos y las rodillas; y el traje de Dess tenía lo mismo solo que no eran celeste pálido sino rojo.

-De hecho, haremos algo más que mostrarnos…- levanto sus brazos hacia los lados y en sus hombros apareció una especie de guadaña, que en el otro extremo del bastón terminaba en una especia de punta muy afilada, con maestría la tomo con ambas manos y señalo hacia los shinobis que tenían de frente.

-Vamos a pelear…-completo Dess, ella posiciono sus manos de frente y de ellas salieron cadenas con punta de lanza, creadas con chackra, y ambas se lanzaron al ataque.

_Trágate todas tus dudas ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas? Al final de este deseo ¿habrá algún mañana transitorio?_

Dejando que el viento esparciera la arena, descubriendo un desierto de penas y dolor.

* * *

_Kiri_

La Mizukage se encontraba en su hogar, saliendo de una merecida ducha de relajación, la verdad desde que leyó el aviso sobre la chica llamada Kyoko, estaba algo tensa esa noticia le dio muy mala espina, se coloco elegantemente su traje, camino hasta la ventana de su habitación y no pudo evitar inhalar con asombro, al ver como una gran masa de agua se formaba en el centro de la aldea.

_Como la antigua magia que veía en mis sueños cuando era niña quiero verte sonreír con el poder que puede romper a la oscuridad._

Como siempre, curiosos no pueden faltar y la enorme formación acuosa fue rodeada de espectadores, los cuales observaban curiosos la "cosa". Hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a tocarla.

-Wow! Esto es muy raro…- el hombre sin ningún cuidado poso sus manos sobre la enorme esfera, fascinado por la manifestación introdujo una de sus manos, gran error. De repente, desde arriba se forma una capa de hielo que cubrió la superficie, prensando de inmediato la mano del pobre hombre- AH!...

El grito de dolor del hombre se escucho, desgarrador y torturante, el hombre como pudo saco su mano, tomándosela y gritando al ver que ya no había mano y el brazo lanzaba sangre por doquier. No solo eso, al haberla sacado se creó una grieta la cual causo que la esfera se rompiera y bañara todo el lugar. De el agua salió Isis, la cual tenía el mismo traje que Dess y Kali solo que el de ella era con los detalles y complementos de color azul. El hombre que se encontraba retorciéndose de dolor y gritando miro a la cara a Isis la cual dijo:

-Eres un mal niño, nunca te han dicho "ver y no tocar"- con una pose pacifica y amable se dirigió al aldeano- entonces tendré que enseñarles…- levanto su mano al aire y apareció un látigo el cual comenzó a girar y el agua se levanto como una ola y de ella salieron sombras, la gente comenzó a correr con pánico y los shinobis intentaron protegerlos; pero el hombre que había quedado sin mano ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la mirada perdida mientras de su mano comenzaba a salir sangre negra.

_Lo que sostengo en estas asustadas manos es el valor de las flores arrancadas mis sentimientos son todo en lo que confió un deseo que despertara a la luz._

Dejando que el agua tapara la niebla, inundado la neblina con tristeza y dolor.

* * *

_Iwa_

El señor Tsuchikage, se recostó en su silla, estaba terminando de firmar unos documentos importantes conocido por todos los kages como papeleo, a pesar de su edad sentía que era su deber dar ejemplo de trabajo duro de longevidad, pero con un movimiento sintió su espalda tronar como un juguete, si en definitiva necesitaba una mejor silla, el estrés era malo para su espalda sobre todo si se recibe una noticia como la de hoy, el solo pensaba en como la mente corrompida de los jóvenes dañaba al mundo, pero debía admitir que le causaba cierta preocupación, y así se acerco a una ventana y sintió otro dolor de espalda al ver como un enorme monte de tierra y roca salía en el centro de ciudad, causando que la tierra temblara.

_Algún día, por el bien de alguien más tú querrás desear aquel poder ¿verdad? En la noche el amor captura tu corazón y nacerán palabras desconocidas._

El salir del monte tan repentinamente en el centro de la aldea derrumbo varia casas y que causara tanto movimiento alerto de inmediato a los ciudadanos, algunos se acercaron solo a ver qué ocurría, mientras que otros fueron a ayudar a personas a salir de los derrumbes.

En cuanto ninjas se acercaron a ayudar a los civiles, varias grietas se abrieron por un movimiento más fuerte de la tierra, causando más derrumbes. Unos cuanto cayeron en las grietas las cuales se cerraron casi instantáneamente, matándolos, pero otros menos afortunados fueron aplastados por las enormes rocas. De la tierra salió Coat, vestida con el mismo traje que las demás, solo que esta vez lo de color, era café claro.

-Valla hice una gran entrada- miro hacia una de las grietas que estaba casi completamente cerrada, solo sobresalía una mano, que aun se retorcía- uy! Salado, ahora a divertirse…- levanto las manos hacia arriba y apareció un enorme mazo de bordes metálicos, lo empuño con fuerza y golpeo el suelo, el cual se agrieto y de las enormes grietas salieron sombras, las cuales comenzaron a atacar.

_Si puedo continuar sin dudar no me importa que mi corazón se rompa yo quiero ver un hechizo para luchar con la tristeza ante mis ojos._

Dejando que la tierra derrumbara la roca, enterrando las montañas con dolor y pena.

* * *

_Kumo_

El Raikage salía de su pequeña sesión de entrenamiento en la cual rompió la mayoría-todos- los objetos que le ponían al frente, la verdad estaba a penas entrando en calor pero era hora de continuar con sus deberes como kage, secándose un poco el sudor observo nuevamente el mensaje que se les fue enviado a todos los de la alianza, y sintió ganas de seguir entrenando, otra vez eran amenazados por una organización, al menos eso suponían, en realidad el estaba intentando pensar de que no suponían un riesgo, pero no era de fuertes confiarse. Así que intentando ver algo que no lo estresara se encamino a la ventana, una vena resalto en su sien al ver como una tormenta eléctrica hacia aparición en el centro se la aldea.

_Tu aun duermes en mis recuerdos mañana seguro no dormiré seguiré adelante para alcanzar el milagro de nuestro encuentro. _

Unos cuantos rayos hicieron aparición, y lo que más causaba pánico e impresión era el hecho de que la tormenta se cernía demasiado cerca de la aldea, no era normal que estuviera tan cerca de la superficie y entonces un rayo cayó, electrocutando a un pobre desafortunado, personas se acercaron pero fueron detenidos por unos cuantos ninjas, y casi al instante cayeron 5 rayos consecutivos en la misma zona, y cuando la luz se deshizo lograron ver a Atenea.

-Atención a todos- ella tenía el mismo traje que las demás exceptuando que el de ella tenía de color, un turquesa eléctrico, agito su cabello y continuo al ver que unos cuantos ninjas la veían, pero con cara de pocos amigos- les recomendaría que salieran corriendo y me dejaran el paso libre…

-Y porque habríamos de obedecerte?! – la interrumpió uno de ellos con una mezcla de altanería y rabia, pero de inmediato un relámpago le cayó encima, cuando la luz dejo de cegarlos y el trueno de ensordecerlos, lograron ver como el cuerpo sin vida del hombre caía completamente polvorizado y tostado, los demás vieron con susto a Atenea.

Ella solo levanto la mitad de los brazos y giro las manos con inocencia, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca "nunca aprenden"- talvez por eso, pero como veo que quieren pelear…

Estiro su brazo derecho y en su muñeca apareció una especie de escudo y señalo hacia uno de los hombres, del escudo salió una especie de cuchilla que se extendió sobre la mitad de la orilla del aparato, cayeron otros relámpagos de los cuales se originaron sombras se monto en una de ellas y comenzaron a desplegar su ataque.

_Lo que sostengo en estas asustadas manos es la hoja de una flor arrancada mis sentimientos son todo por lo que vivo un deseo que se blande en mi corazón._

Dejando que el relámpago rompiera la nube, electrocutando la nubosidad de depresión y dolor.

* * *

_Konoha_

La Godaime Hokage revolvía por enésima vez los documentos que se desplegaban en su mesa y por enésima vez termino lanzándolos por doquier con frustración, se levanto de su silla con violencia y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda como cuando algo malo pasaba y por alguna razón se le vino a la mente el numero 4, se dirigió hacia el ventanal mirando la aldea, el precioso tesoro que le heredo su abuelo, el tesoro que le correspondía cuidar con el mismo cariño y atención que sus predecesores. Ya casi anochecía, y prefirió pensar en que esa sensación era solo producto de la noticia que le fue reportada hace poco, así que salió de su oficina, ya era hora de descansar y en definitiva necesitaba sake.

_Cuando me gustaban los libros de tierras bellas iluminadas por un sol encarcelado creía que los cuentos enseñan que los deseos se cumplirán creyendo entre la luz y la sombra._

En una de las calles de la aldea, caminaban a paso lento pero seguro el recién integrado equipo 7, se dirigían a el lugar favorito para comer de Naruto, Ichiraku, ya casi anochecía hace rato habían ido a entregar su reporte a Tsunade-sama, fueron a sus respectivas casas a cambiarse y a darse una ducha, quedando en verse para comer ramen, bueno, para que Naruto comiera ramen. A pesar de ir los tres juntos Sakura sentía que iba prácticamente sola, podía sentirse tenso el aire, normalmente el rubio iba metiendo tema y cometiendo una que otra tontería y el azabache contestaba con sus habituales "_hmp_" pero ahora, Naruto iba en completo silencio y Sasuke no era de los que iniciaban una conversación, suspiro cansinamente, pero saco una sonrisa intentando ser algo positiva, tenia de nuevo a su familia completa, había superado su enamoramiento por el Uchiha, simplemente no era él para ella ni ella para él, simplemente pensó que tal vez estaban cansados, ella también lo estaba y es que esa chica albina no golpeaba suave.

Mientras el azabache seguía caminando viendo a la nada, hace rato que estaba expectante al ver que su amigo-rival, permanecía callado no era normal pero le agradaba el silencio y el no sería el que lo interrumpiera además estaba sorprendido de que el rubio lograra tanto tiempo pasar pensando, talvez, tan solo talvez había logrado madurar un poco. Pero recordó la escena que habían presenciado, la verdad él no estaba preocupado, al contrario sentía una ligera y pequeña emoción, hace tiempo que su espada no tocaba nada que no fuera material y los entrenamientos con Naruto no eran mucho ya que apenas si les permitían chocar un rasengan y un chidori. Pero dejo eso de lado al sentir una pequeña pero sensible sensación, se sentía como oscuro, siniestro y doloroso "_como antes" _entrecerró los ojos con el seño fruncido esto ya no le gustaba.

_Floreciendo suavemente en silencio la antigua magia susurra el poder para cambiar el mundo se encuentra en tus manos._

Naruto, Naruto solo pensaba, bueno no es tan normal pero es que desde que llego a la aldea no había logrado dejar de pensar en la nueva situación en la que se encontraba y recordó el rostro de Kyoko al decirles aquello, ella no mostro ninguna señal de estar mintiendo pero sintió de repente un escalofrió de una sensación maligna y oscura miro a Sasuke y sintió como él se tenso de pronto y dirigió su mirada a Sakura ella permanecía tranquila; ya estaban llegando al puesto, entro Sakura y entro Sasuke, prefirió pensar que era su imaginación, ya que la kunoichi no se había inmutado y pensó que era normal que su amigo mantuviera esa posición. Se detuvo en el umbral de la entrada, miro su sombra y observo el ultimo rayo de sol desaparecer, dando bienvenida a la noche, negó con la cabeza y escucho gruñir a su estomago.

-Jeje imaginar tonterías me da hambre ttebayo- volvió a sonreír como solo él podía "_no importa lo que pase yo protegeré Konoha, mi hogar, nuestro hogar, y no retrocederé ante mi palabra porque este es mi camino ninja ttebayo_" y entrando con su ánimo recuperado grito- ¡Ramen!

Lo que Naruto no vio fue que su sombra no se movió de lugar, la calle se encontraba completamente vacía y todas las sombras que se crearon con la luz de la luna, tomaron forma tridimensional y rieron macabramente, la sombra del jinchuriki se deformo mostrando una sonrisa espectral y ancha para desaparecer riendo con el resto.

Y es que sabían que pronto las hojas arderían en llamas y el bosque se volvería ceniza, los restos del dolor.

_Vamos a tener un sueño sin fin sobre el tiempo que estaba contigo mis sentimientos son todo por lo que vivo lo que creara mi vida es este deseo…_

* * *

Saya cerró sus labios, dejando de cantar, se sentía agotada, ella y Kyoko se levantaron y salieron lentamente del agua, se sentaron en sus orillas, la albina podía sentir el cansancio de su compañera.

-Puedes descansar- la azabache la vio sin comprender- ya trabajaste suficiente y de todos modos, mañana será un gran día.

-Hai, Arigatou Kyoko y kombawa- sonrio casi al instante de terminar de hablar callo inconsciente sobre las delicadas flores que teñían de rojo el pequeño campo.

-Arigatou _one-san…_- la albina no se sorprendió por que quedara inconsciente, después de todo era la primera vez que Saya manipulaba tantas sombras a la vez, a tanta distancia entre ellas. Se merecía un descanso, al día siguiente harían más cosas y se divertiría más.

Sintió sangre resbalar por su labio, la saboreó y limpio los restos, embarrando su dedo y se asomo al pequeño estanque viendo su reflejo, la luna se miraba magnifica y lograba revelar una imagen aterradora, los ojos de Kyoko se veían rojos y de sus ojos salía sangre negra, sonrió y miro hacia la luna, las sombras no se producían de la nada y ella también se había excedido un poco con el nivel de maldad.

_Las desventajas de tener tanto odio…_

* * *

_Lycoris: Conocida popularmente como la flor del infierno, es uno de los símbolos representativos de Japón talvez la hayan visto en algún anime como Inuyasha. Es de color rojo y mi flor favorita._

_Creo que se me paso el largo jejeje es que me emocione con esta parte, voy a mencionar que este ha sido el capitulo que me ha costado más escribir en lo que llevo de vida porque trae un montonal de varas y porque ya estoy en exámenes TT^TT quien diga que decimo es fácil miente…-_- y `para colmo el lunes voy para mate y digamos que no voy muy bien en esa clase pero ya basta de mi… solo quería decir que por ahora se me dificultara un poco escribir pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para darles su capi por semana, porque este fic no lo voy a abandonar (al menos eso creo yo) eeeennnn fiiinnnn ¡y este fue el capítulo de la semana! Si te gusto deja un Review y si no te gusto…deja un Review subiré capi todos los viernes recuerden decirme que les pareció este capi así que…_

_Chao, chao!_

_Posdata: Cualquier parecido con Germán es pura coincidencia^^_


End file.
